


Ice Cold Kiss

by Vangle



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangle/pseuds/Vangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz cannot loose Simon. He needs him. He loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold Kiss

**Simon**

Stupid plotting evil vampire. I walk fast in the woods angrily, sword in hand. The mage gave me a task to complete in the woods and Baz had made sure I was late. Baz had put cursed firecrackers in my back pocket. They didn’t hurt badly. If they did, anathema would have stopped him before he could slip them in, the evil devil. I walk through the snow very slowly. The winter is coming up. It is dark and gloomy even though it isn’t past 7. I sneeze loudly, not bothering to cover my face as no one was around.

I hated him so much. I don’t know how, but he took Phillipa's voice. It is all his fault but I cannot prove it. I also know he wanted to do it to me. He wants me dead but I just don’t know what exactly I did to make him feel calm about wanting to take my life. The Mage said I should have been expecting this. Sleep with one eyed open. It just wasn’t till now that I realized how very real the threat is. He isn’t the first person who wants me dead and won’t be the last but he is the closest. I just want to make sure I know what he is up to. I really hate to admit that for the first time that I am feeling a little scared of him.

The snow stopped falling, the temperature dropping severely. I was in such a rush to get away from Baz that I didn’t wear my scarf or hat. I was lucky to have left my mittens in my pockets.  
This is for the Mage so I have to.

**Baz**

I can’t stop trembling. Tears keep falling from my eyes and I am not able to stop. I’ve made up my mind. Despite the tears in my eyes still there, I get myself dressed and head out. I was able to sneak away from Simon and spy on the Mage today a little. He sent Simon on a suicide mission. He doesn’t care about him at all! I’ve been on my best behavior after what I did. I hate myself for it.

I paused in the middle of the room, already dressed and thought. Why am I going to follow him tonight? He had been following me for months. I reach to take off my scarf and turn in for the night. Why should I be concerned that he might… no… will be killed tonight. It isn’t like I’m in love with him….

My heart raced wildly in my chest, gasping until I just held my breath and stood frozen. I couldn’t bring myself to take another breath.

I do.

I do love him.

Realization hit me like a waterfall that was always above me finally hit. If he was hurt, there wouldn’t be anyone more miserable than me. I would not survive his loss. I grabbed my wand and start to run out. There is absolutely no way I can make it back in time before the school is locked out. It doesn’t matter. I run like I have the strength to run forever if I am running to him.

 **Simon**

I lay trembling. Something went wrong. My mind is shutting down. I couldn’t do anything. I have no idea what attacked me. I have no idea if it was the creature that the Mage wanted me to kill or something else. I had no idea where I was. The only thing that I know for sure was that it was made of fire.

I burned. I burned. I burned.

**Baz**

I should have acted sooner. I kept running. My lungs were freezing from breathing so hard after running. The idiot…. the fucking Mage let my Simon go fight a Feurety on his own. He didn’t even have time to tell Bunce. She would have told him not to. That it is suicide. You can’t kill one with a sword. The Mage must have been counting on Simon to… go off. Hours passed and he didn’t. Feureties, fire demons of trickery, probably made him unconscious and ran away. They don’t like to fight. As I ran on, it dawned on me that that is probably somewhere. Lying unconscious in the snow.  

I stopped for the first time since I started running. If he has fallen down, then he is probably lying somewhere under a pile of snow. The winds were crazy. They must have completely covered him and his tracks. What do I do?! To use a tracker spell, I need something of his. I started to panic and began to run, no longer knowing where I was going. I could smell him. Why could I smell him? The winds were so strong that there is no way he could catch his scent. But it was him. 

As hope filled me for a moment, I noticed that I accidentally wore Simon’s scarf. My heart plummeted and then started racing. I yank of the scarf. I’ve never tried this spell before but… I pointed my wand at the scarf and “ _ **O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Simon?**_ ” The scarf turned cold in my hand and started to yank away from me. I followed where it lead me. It got stronger and stronger as I got closer to him. I was afraid it would rip from my hand. I reached a wide space where the trees didn’t grow. I finally lost my grip on the scarf. It lay down on a smooth pile of snow. Then the spell wore off and it blew away. I ran over and started digging in the soft snow as fast as I could.

I found Snow in the Snow.

Nude.

There were burns all over his body. His wand and cross were the only things that were with him intact. Magic items don’t burn that easily. “SIMON!”

His lips were blue. He was cold to the touch. He was barely breathing and his heart rated was abnormally slow. He always ran warmer than most people and his heart rate would always be louder than others. I took for granted how very alive he is. I never appreciated it until he lay in front of me almost dead.

I didn’t know what sort of spell to use. If he makes it out alive, I’ll cram every proper fire and warming spell that I can. I used a “ _ **You’re getting warmer.**_ ” on him, it is usually used on food, or in my case on my blanket. It worked but not well enough. It made him just a little bit warmer. It couldn’t use it over and over. I started thinking hard. I needed to make my own spell but my mind couldn’t focus.

Simon looked so perfect even in this state. He was perfect. He is an idiot. He hates me. He is in love with Wellbelove. He will never be mine. He is nothing like me. He could never understand me. He will never forgive me. He is perfect.

I lean in and kiss his icy cold lips. He might be dying but I’ve never been so alive. I held his body close to mine and I kiss him. My own tears had spilled on his cheeks. I wipe them off gently. I wanted him to be okay. I needed him to be okay. The words for the right spell just came to me. “ _ **Where there is love there is life.**_ ”

**Penny**

In the morning, I couldn’t find Simon he didn’t show up for dinner. I assumed he was kidnapped. There is just no other explanation as to why he wouldn’t show up for dinner. I was prepared to turn the school inside out when I was told he was in the doctor’s office. He was brought in late last night and left in the office with the heat in the room at the maximum. Someone must have saved him. He was quite famous already. There are many who believe the prophecy and want him to be okay. Some magical creature must have brought him to the school but someone else must have brought him inside and tucked him into bed.

I haven’t got a clue to who it is…

But Basil looks like someone shoved sardines in his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is a rather glum little story but I didn't plan to write a sad story when I got to it. Promise. Simon is fine. Baz covered up the fact that he saved him with sarcasm and sass. I was listening to a nightcore version of Party Shaker while writing this!


End file.
